An embodiment of the present invention relates to the field of display backlight control and, more particularly, to characterizing and/or predicting display backlight response latency.
Computing devices that can be easily moved from place to place often include an alternative power source, such as a battery, to facilitate mobility. Examples of such devices include laptop or notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless phones, etc.
Where a battery or another limited power source is used, it is typically desirable to provide for efficient power usage to enable a longer operating period. Various measures may be taken to extend battery life, such as, for example, shutting down components that are not in use.
In many computing devices the display is responsible for a relatively large percentage of overall power consumption. In laptop computers, for example, the display may account for 30% of the power consumed. In order to reduce display power consumption, some computing systems may reduce the panel backlighting when the system is being powered by a battery instead of an AC power source. Reducing the panel backlighting may be perceived as a reduction in display quality, particularly in brighter ambient environments.